In the known prior art, these motorized hinges comprise a DC (direct current) motor and a reduction gear for driving an output member which moves a movable element relative to a reference element.
In the case of an automobile seat, the motorized hinges comprise a DC motor, a reduction gear, and a reduction hinge mechanism, in which one of the flanges is connected to the backrest and the other flange is connected to the seating part of the seat.
Such DC motors are relatively large in size and are generally in the form of a cylinder whose size constraints impose restrictions on its placement.